


The Seven Erotic Sins of the Transformers OTP's

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Extreme Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Whipping, valve eating, valveplug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: This is a gift for Hertzsplater, a series of drabbles based on the seven deadly sins with an erotic twist!Chapter 1 - Blitzwing x Bumblebee - GluttonyChapter 2 - Perceptor x Drift - PrideChapter 3 - Hubcap x Roadbuster - WrathChapter 4 - Lockdown x Swindle - GreedChapter 5 - Megatron x Rodimus - Envy COMING SOONChapter 6 - Fortress Maximus x Rung - Sloth COMING SOONChapter 7 - Megatron x Rung - Lust COMING SOON





	1. TFA Blitzwing x Bumblebee - Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hertzsplater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hertzsplater).



> This one was easy, I saw a post by Hertz where she drew Blitzwing eating out Bumblebee, her TFA OTP. Everyone gets a little hungry during sex and what tastes better than a Bee's honey?
> 
> Gluttony (Latin, gula) is the overindulgence and over consumption of anything to the point of waste. The word derives from the Latin gluttire, meaning to gulp down or swallow.

It had been some time since the yellow Autobot and the triple changer Decepticon had been together, their relationship was a unique one that is to say. Triple changers were hard to tame, especially if they had three over the top personalities but somehow Bumblebee, whose own personality made him hard to control, was able to handle his unpredictable lover, a feat that not many can accomplish with ease.

When Blitzwing was calm and composed their love making was tender and precise, when he was enraged the sex was fast and insanely good, and when he was crazy it was all just wild and almost new. Maybe that was why Bee loved having Blitzwing as a lover; the sex was always changing and never once did it stay the same.

On one typical afternoon, in their special meet up point, Blitzwing was acting a little stranger than usual and that in itself was really strange. Bee noticed it instantly, since they had been together for quite some time he could easily tell if something was bugging his triple changer lover.

"So Blitzy, you gonna tell me what's eating you? You're no fun when you're stuck on just one of your wacky personalities."

The moment he said that Blitzwing became enraged. "You vant me to smack your behind, you little insect?" He then switched to his insane persona. "Spanky, spanky, hehehe, spank until you vant more!" Blitzwing laughed maniacally as he rotated his lower body and slapped his own rear in front of Bumblebee. 

Least to say that Bumblebee was used to all this. "Would you just chill and tell me?" he sighed, trying not to fantasise Blitzwing spanking him over and over again. "I don't want to say it but you got me concerned."

On cue Blitzwing returned to his calmer persona. "Apologies, but I am vanting to do some-zing a little different," he declared.

"Don't we always?" snorted Bumblebee.

"Let me finish!" snapped Blitzwing, his hot headed persona kicking before reverting back to his calmer one. "Sorry, but zhis is hard for me to say."

Bumblebee merely grinned. "Take ya time but make it quick."

Blitzwing stared at him befuddled. "Zhat sentence made no sense vhatsoever." He cleared his throat and his cold blue face flushed a little pink. "I am vanting to... _ahem_ I am vanting to... eat you out."

"Come again?" asked Bumblebee as he raised his hand to his audio, "I barely heard you."

Infuriated Blitzwing turned angry again. "Did you hit zhat horny head of yours!? I said I am vanting to EAT. YOU. OUT!" His head spun to reveal his more crazier personality. "Order up! Hahaha!" Before Bumblebee could say anything, Blitzwing grabbed him and flipped him upside down. The smaller yellow mech yelped as his larger partner started to skip with him in hand over to their berth. "One order of vittle Bee served in hot sauce coming up! Extra spicy!"

"Ok, we talked about this," cried Bee as he clung to Blitzwing as best he could, "as much as I love it when your hands are all over me, I don't appreciate it when you carry me like this!"

"Too late," cackled Blitzwing as he tossed Bumblebee up in the air, the yellow mech spinning before he landed on the berth. "A perfect landing, I'd give it a 9.7!"

Bumblebee rolled over onto his back and stared up at Blitzwing with a pout. "Why is it that this all starts with you throwing me onto the berth? Not that I'm complaining."

"Now for zhe real fun," giggled Blitzwing, hopping onto the berth and grabbing Bee's thighs, spreading them wide enough for him to get closer. "Blitzwing is hungry!"

"Aw, no foreplay?" huffed Bumblebee, not realising what Blitzwing was up to.

"Oh zhere vill be foreplay and more," promised Blitzwing with a sinister cackle, "now for ze starter!"

He manoeuvred Bumblebee and shifted his own body until his face was right in front of Bumblebee's concealed valve. He ran his hands up and down the little mech's thighs, nuzzling the valve cover and gnawing at it gently with his jagged mouth. Bumblebee whined and could not hold back the urge to grind his pelvic armour against Blitzwing's face.

"Open up for me little Bee," cackled Blitzwing, "open sesame hehehe!"

"And they say I'm impatient," chuckled Bumblebee, moaning as his valve cover slid open to reveal his already moist valve.

Blitzwing cackled again. "Tasty, tasty!" His hot venting against the sensitive valve made Bumblebee arch up and whine. "Vow, I haven't even started yet, hahaha, I must be good!"

"Screw the foreplay! Hurry up and put that spike of yours in me," demanded Bumblebee, his hunger to be filled had already settled in.

"Nein," declared Blitzwing, "I told you my little impatient insect, I'm gonna eat you out and hopefully zhere'll be room for desert! A Bumblebee cream cake, extra filling and minus the cherry, HAHAHA!"

"That was a lame joke," huffed Bumblebee, blushing a little. Now that he thought about it, Bee realised that Blitzwing was still on his wackier personality, his colder and hotter ones hadn't revealed themselves.

Blitzwing then opened his jagged mouth and out slithered a long thin glossa, almost resembling an Earth snake or a space barnacle tentacle. It ran across Blitzwing's upper lip before it slid over Bee's exposed valve, the sensation causing the yellow mech to cry out in glee. It felt so warm and so wet, almost as better as a spike. Blitzwing giggled away as his long glossa then coiled itself around Bee's exterior sensor node, delicately twisting it and the tip would gently prod it. It was like Blitzwing's glossa was a whole other limb, his control over it was amazing.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" gasped Bumblebee, sitting up slightly so he could watch.

The triple changer merely cackled in response, his red optics staring up at Bee in an intense but arousing way, completely focused on his little lover which was impressive given his current personality. The long glossa then began to slither its way to the entrance of the trembling valve, fluids already trickling out and spilling down those dark thighs. Bumblebee stared down to see that Blitzwing was giving him that intense look of his as he continued to slide his glossa slowly by the plump lips of his hungry valve. Anyone would find that expression of his scary but to Bumblebee it somehow made the triple changer look even sexier than before.

"Now for ze main course," purred Blitzwing.

His snake like glossa then moved to probe the quivering entrance of Bumblebee's valve, the little mech squeaking as the wet metal made contact with his extra sensitive parts. Blitzwing giggled as his glossa slowly circled around the rim of the valve, taking his time as he teased his little lover. Bumblebee's yellow body trembled and shook as his nerves exploded with pleasure with every touch, his face burning red as oral fluids began to trickle down his lips, and aroused sounds escaped his throat as Blitzwing's glossa began to slide inside of him.

It wasn't as thick as a spike but it felt ten times better than one as it slid in deeper and deeper. It hit all the right sensors nodes in such a wonderful way it made Bumblebee sit up and latch his quivering hands onto Blitzwing's helm. He could not help but buck his hips every time it slid another inch further and cry out as it traced over his interior nodes. Transfluids continued to build up until Blitzwing was practically gulping it down.

"Tasty, tasty," squealed Blitzwing, "I vant seconds!" He stared up at Bee again, his manic lsmike seemed to have grown wider. "Please sir, may I have more?"

"Y-you may," stammered Bumblebee, trying to push his groin closer into Blitzwing's face and to have that glossa prove him some more.

Blitzwing controlled that glossa of his like a pro, circling around deep inside of Bumblebee whilst sucking out all of the transfluids that continued to leak out, the strong scent was sending Blitzwing over the edge and not just him. Bumblebee had been reduced to a shivering mess, flinching and gasping every time that glossa moved around inside him, sliding in deeper and deeper until it tickled the entrance to Bumblebee's inner chamber.

"I'm going to eat you up little insect," cackled Blitzwing, still able to talk whilst plundering Bumblebee's valve with his glossa, "devour every last drop from you! Hahaha!"

"Oh by the AllSpark," whimpered Bumblebee, pulling on Blitzwing's helm in a desperate bid to get him to go deeper, "this is g-great!"

"I vant thirds, fourths, fifths and sixths," cackled Blitzwing as he drank the sweet fluids that poured out of Bumblebee. "I haven't even made you overload and yet you leak like a faulty dam, a little filthy dam hehehe, I can fix zat!"

Blitzwing then began to thrash his glossa deep within Bumblebee, smacking against those delicate nodes and grinding against sensitive mesh walls. His jagged mouth continued to nibble and bite the plump folds and exterior node, wanting to drown his beloved insect in an ocean of pleasure. The little yellow 'Bot cried out in ecstasy, his valve clenching around that glossa and his entire body trembled, his metal frame rattling like mad. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

"Oh THAT IS SO GOOD," he wailed, bucking his hips up against Blitzwing as he felt his overload approaching.

Deeper and deeper Blitzwing went, his glossa swirling faster and faster around the tight walls and sucked by out as much of those fluids as he could, all the sensations he administered were sending Bumblebee over the edge. His dark hands stroked and groped those lovely thighs, running up and down his waist and hips, the vibrations of his laughter only added an extra kick to the overwhelming sensations that flooded Bumblebee's systems. 

He wanted more, he wanted to drink up every single drop that Bumblebee had to offer, drink him until there wasn't anything left. He was hooked on the taste, the scent driving him beyond insane and his insanity was already beyond fixing. Every inch of his glossa sampled the sweet nectar that Bumblebee's valve produced and it set his tastebuds on fire. Not even the finest of energon wines or the sweetest of oil cakes could compare to this glorious meal the little Autobot provided for him and yet he craved more. He ravished every inch of that valve with his glossa, poking and licking and tickling every single node he could find, the screams from the mech he tortured affectionately told him that an overload was coming, and with it a fountain of blissful flavour that was to be his reward.

"I'm c-coming B-Blitz," cried Bumblebee, his frame trembling as it dripped with coolant and emitted steam.

"I sense a feast coming," cackled Blitzwing, now thrashing his glossa even faster, attacking Bumblebee's insides.

Bumblebee couldn't hold it in any longer and he curled himself around Blitzwing's helm, crying out as his body spasmed and his valve almost crushed that talented glossa as his overload hit him hard. Blitzwing released a muffled giggle as he practically gulped down the fluids that poured out, lapping up as much as he could and trying to force his face in closer. It tasted sweeter than anything he tasted before and he frantically drank it as if his life depended on it. Bumblebee grimaced and whined as he continued to feel Blitzwing moving around inside of him, his little body shaking almost violently.

When the moment finally passed Bumblebee collapsed onto the berth, huffing and wheezing as his internal fans whirled into life. Everything inside him was still buzzing, his hydraulic muscles twitching from cramping up after the overload. He gasped when he felt the long glossa slowly pull out of him and looked over to see Blitzwing was now sitting up. His glossa hung from his open mouth, still dripping with fresh transfluids and now slowly retreated back into that ridged mouth of his.

Blitzwing slowly cackled as he licked his lips. "Now zat iz vat I call a five star meal," he declared with glee.

"Tell me about it," wheezed Bumblebee as he wiped his brow. "We have got to do that again."

"Vhy vait?" Blitzwing laughed again, raising his hands with wiggling fingers. "Now I vant some dessert," he cackled, reaching for his tasty little morsel laid before him.


	2. IDW Perceptor X Drift - Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Hertzsplater, a series of drabbles based on the seven deadly sins with an erotic twist!
> 
> Chapter 1 - Blitzwing x Bumblebee - Gluttony  
> Chapter 2 - Perceptor x Drift - Pride  
> Chapter 3 - Hubcap x Roadbuster - Wrath  
> Chapter 4 - Lockdown x Swindle - Greed COMING SOON  
> Chapter 5 - Megatron x Rodimus - Envy COMING SOON  
> Chapter 6 - Fortress Maximus x Rung - Sloth COMING SOON  
> Chapter 7 - Megatron x Rung - Lust COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hertz mentioned in a post that she believed Percy would take pride in dominating Drift, so either she's figured out what I'm currently up to or we do think alike :D
> 
> The Sin of Pride is said by some to the foremost of the Seven Deadly Sins. Hubris is the gateway through all other sin enters the mortal soul.

"Are you ready Drift?"

Perceptor stared down at the bound ex-Decepticon, his limbs tied so tight that the couldn't budge an inch even if he tried. His azure optics were hidden from sight with a thick velvet cloth and his mouth was gagged firmly so he could barely utter a sound, though it failed to stop the oral fluids from leaking out. The way he was spread out upon that soft mesh berth was just perfect that Perceptor could not help but feel proud with how well he presented him. He wasn't an artist per se but having Drift like this was like creating a masterpiece.

"Well Drift?" he asked again in a sultry voice, "shall we start?"

Drift shifted a little bit and nodded his head, a small sound escaping his throat. Perceptor smiled as he straddled the bound mech and ran his hand across that white chassis of his. As always Drift's armour felt smooth and he watched as the bound mech shivered from the gentle caress.

"I haven't even started yet," chuckled Perceptor, leaning down to vent along Drift's abdominal plating, "and you already sound desperate." Though Perceptor thought that Drift looked absolutely delicious with the way he squirmed against his restraints.

Though the real fun had yet to start. Removing Drift's pelvic armour he couldn't help but smirk as the concealed spike extended into an impressive mass before him. Drift shifted again and made a whine, his hips bucking a little. The scientist could not help but drag a single digit up along that throbbing member, smiling with delight as it caused Drift to utter a perfect noise.

"So desperate, aren't you?" teased Perceptor, taking a grasp of the spike and tugging it a little.

Drift made a louder noise and bucked his hips a little, his restraints groaned as he pulled against them and his slim body moved in a glorious way. Perceptor tutted as he gently pumped Drift's throbbing member, leaning down to give the weeping slit a little lick. As he predicted Drift made another loud sound and he bucked his hips as best he could. Perceptor smirked as he dragged his glossa around the tip and even took it in his mouth for a second before pulling away, a bridge of oral fluids and transfluids keeping them connected. Drift was now unable to hold in the loud sounds of whines and whimpers.

Perceptor could not take his optics off Drift as he stroked and licked his spike, taking personal delight that he was able to easily turn him into a whimpering mess. Every once in a while he should slowly trace his glossa around the tip of the spike and even tried to stab it into that open slit, tasting the transfluids that seeped out and enjoyed the lovely sounds Drift made.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Perceptor, as if he needed to ask.

Drift made a sound that sounded like a "yes" and nodded his head furiously, his cheeks puffing up every time he vented.

"Do you want more?" asked Perceptor, knowing too well what the answer was.

Drift made a louder sound, a more desperate sound.

Perceptor smiled in pleasure. "Then beg for it, beg with your body," he commanded, "I might just comply."

Just as he predicted Drift obeyed instantly and attempted to grind his body up against Perceptor, his spike was throbbing at a faster rate within Perceptor's grip and he made sweet pleading noises as best he could. No words managed to get past his trapped lips, only a river of oral fluids dribbled down his chin and hot air vented from his olfactory sensor. It was painfully clear what he wanted but Perceptor played dumb for a moment for his own amusement.

Perceptor purred as he opened his own pelvic armour, the noticeable sliding sound it made caught Drift's attention and his body rattled. "You really want this, don't you?" cooed Perceptor, grinding his wet valve against Drift's spike in a torturously slow way, the plump folds of his valve pulsed against the hardened member.

Drift whined and pulled against his restraints, clearly hungry for more of what Perceptor had to offer him. Perceptor chuckled casually as he continued to grind his valve against Drift's weeping spike whilst gently rubbing his own. Though it wasn't the wonderful sensation of that rock hard member against his wet valve that was aiding in Perceptor's arousal, it was the sight of Drift trapped beneath him, reduced to emitting petty whined and desperate moans as he continued to taunt him. For Perceptor to do this to someone as gentle and composed as Drift brought about feelings of great pride.

"What shall I do next Drift?" teased Perceptor, still tugging at his own spike. "Shall I stop?" His answer was a man shaking of Drift's head. "No? Shall I mount you then?" Drift nodded so fast that he looked like his head was about to snap off. "Alright then, since you've been a good 'Bot."

Shifting his body until his valve was right over Drift's spike, Perceptor looked down at Drift and said, "do not move an inch." Drift shivered and tried to relax, his hands clenching and unclenching every second or so. Perceptor's valve leaked onto the spike beneath him, each drop caused the bound mech to whine but still he did not move. "Aren't you such a good 'Bot?" praised Perceptor.

Taking a gentle grip of Drift's spike with one hand and spreading his own valve open with the other, Perceptor slowly lowered himself and winced a little as he felt the tip press against his entrance. Drift made a small sound and suppressed a shiver, his hands were now quivering fists and the restraints groaned. Biting his lower lips Perceptor groaned as he lowered himself down and the spike began to sink into him. His valve stretched open to accommodate the mass entering him, the walls slowly stretching to allow it to glide in further. Feeling it throb inside of him made Perceptor whine and shiver with delight.

"Very good," he moaned, resting his hands upon the thighs behind him and lowered himself down further.

Drift was trying so hard not to buck his hips and it pleased Perceptor to see how obedient he was, even when his spike was already halfway inside him. He clenched his valve a little, enjoying the sound of Drift moaning behind his gag, and continued to lower himself until at last he was sitting upon Drift's crotch with his entire spike buried deep inside of Perceptor.

"Can you feel me around you?" Perceptor purred as he twisted his hips a little, tightening his valve walls one moment before relaxing. "Your mass is impressive as always, but can you control yourself?"

Watching the steady rise and fall of Drift's chassis was almost hypnotising, rivers of oral fluids now flowed down his chin to his throat and pooled around his collar armour. He was drowning in utter pleasure yet he obeyed Perceptor and remained perfectly still unless ordered otherwise.

Perceptor grunted as he pulled himself up about halfway before dropping back down. Drift only jerked his head in one direction and one of his arms suddenly pulled hard against his binds from the sudden movement. Bearing a smile of pride at Drift's obedience Perceptor pulled himself up and dropped himself again and again and again until he was bouncing himself up and down with his legs.

"I'm so proud of you Drift," moaned Perceptor as he rode the bound mech, but he was also proud of himself. He had been a brilliant scientist for the Autobot cause and an excellent Wrecker with his skills with rifles and guns, but none of that could compare to how much pride he felt to dominate Drift in an absolute way. To have him obey his every word, to only move at his command, it was the greatest of all his achievements in his long life and nothing else could compare to it.

He clutched his own weeping member as he continued to ride Drift and steadily pumped himself, filling the room with loud sounds of pleasure and delight. Drift couldn't hold in his moans of needs and whimpers of want, but he didn't move until he was given the order. Perceptor moaned as he dropped himself down fully, swivelled his hips and started to rise and fall once more.

"Move your hips," commanded Perceptor.

Almost instantly Drift gave one hard buck of his hips upwards just as Perceptor was lowering himself. The scientist cried out as the spike inside him stabbed a sensitive node within him.

"Again," ordered Perceptor.

Once more Drift bucked his hips only harder than the previous one. The throbbing mass struck an sensitive spot deep inside his valve and for a moment Perceptor saw stars.

"Now stay still," commanded Perceptor, his breath getting ragged.

Like a loyal pet Drift became still once more and laid there as Perceptor continued to ride him. It was almost exhilarating to have him obey his commands like that. Increasing the pace of his movements Perceptor slammed his hips ruthlessly against Drift's, for his own sexual needs and to see just how strong willed Drift was. Though he kept as still as he could Drift was now moaning and huffing excessively.

"Do you want to overload Drift?" Perceptor smirked as Drift gave one simple nod. "You'll come when I tell you to," he commanded.

Perceptor continued his onslaught of intense pleasure against Drift, pushing him to see how far he could go and much to his joy and pride Drift continued to restrain himself as Perceptor wanted it. His own overload was approaching and Perceptor held out as long as he could, just to see how long it would play out. He crushed that spike inside of him with his soft and sensitive walls, crashing himself down upon Drift's body at an unforgiving pace, his loud cries and moans only fuelling Drift's carnal needs. Transfluids were already spilling out of his leaking valve, squirting out every time Perceptor moved and splashing onto their thighs.

Unable to hold in his need to release, Perceptor kept a calm tone of voice as he gave Drift a new command. "I want you to overload now! Now!"

On cue Drift's body shook violently, his hips bucked up harder than before and he screamed as he overloaded hard inside Perceptor. The scientist gasped as he forced himself down on Drift, his valve filling with hot fluids and arched up as his own overload came in full force. His valve clenched tightly around that exploding spike, sucking up as much fluids it could take whilst expelling its own, most of it bursting out of the seams of the fully occupied hole. His own spike erupted as well, a stream of fluids splattering upon Drift's abdominal plating, the bound mech shivering upon contact. It was a moment of utter bliss that lasted for what seemed hours.

Perceptor gasped as it came to an end and fell forward, his hands landing on Drift's chassis. He heaved heavily as his cooling software came online, his systems rebooting themselves and wincing as some fluids started to leak out of him as he shifted a little.

He stared down at Drift, the bound mech huffing hot air and twitching a little but did nothing, he just laid there and awaited the next command.

Sitting back up Perceptor stared down at Drift with the utmost pride. The way he controlled him, had him bend to his will, it was absolutely wonderful and no other achievement could compare to how wonderful this feeling was. He shifted his hips and chuckled when he found that the spike inside him was still throbbing hard.

"I'm going to do that again," said Perceptor, "and you're not going to move a single inch. Is that clear?"

That overwhelming pride flooded his sensors as Drift obediently nodded.


	3. IDW Hubcap X Roadbuster - Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Hertzsplater, a series of drabbles based on the seven deadly sins with an erotic twist!
> 
> Chapter 1 - Blitzwing x Bumblebee - Gluttony  
> Chapter 2 - Perceptor x Drift - Pride  
> Chapter 3 - Hubcap x Roadbuster - Wrath  
> Chapter 4 - Lockdown x Swindle - Greed COMING SOON  
> Chapter 5 - Megatron x Rodimus - Envy COMING SOON  
> Chapter 6 - Fortress Maximus x Rung - Sloth COMING SOON  
> Chapter 7 - Megatron x Rung - Lust COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Sins of the Wreckers then you know why I chose wrath for these two. Hubcap, a lil cutie with an intense bondage and a fetish for inflicting pain, especially on those who wronged him >:3
> 
> I know the Sin says it all but here are some warnings: STRONG VIOLENCE, EXTREME WHIPPING, EXTREME BDSM, ROBOT BLOOD, STABBING, GET THE PICTURE?
> 
> Wrath (Latin, ira) can be defined as uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and even hatred, often revealing itself in the wish to seek vengeance

\----------------

He wasn't certain wether he should call this long awaited justice or a shameless bit of fun, but Hubcap couldn't deny that seeing the great hulking mass that was Roadbuster of the Wreckers kneeling before him, chained to the ground like some wild animal was the most exciting thing he had seen in a long while.

Never taking his optics off him Hubcap slowly circled his prisoner, dragging a long metal cane along the gritty ground. Despite being on his knees Roadbuster still towered over his smaller frame and Hubcap found it ironic that someone so big and powerful was at his mercy. Standing back before the bound mech he slashed the cane against the ground, the loud crack was enough to make him shiver for what was to come.

He placed the tip of the cane under Roadbuster's chin and forced him to look up, the red faced mech smiling innocently at him. "You're going to be in so much pain before we're done," he promised. He withdrew the cane and ran his fingers along it. "The safe word is halt," he muttered, "I don't know why I'm telling you that but you know, safety and all that scrap."

Roadbuster shifted a little. "Am I allowed to talk?" he asked.

"You're allowed to scream," chuckled Hubcap.

"Fair enough," sighed Roadbuster.

Hubcap smiled as he raised the cane. "I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should."

Roadbuster uttered a small chuckle before saying, "pointless to tell you to enjoy yourself then."

With that same innocent like smile upon his rosy face Hubcap slashed the cane across Roadbuster's broad chassis. The Wrecker made a hissing noise as stinging sensation felt more painful than a punch to the face, but it wasn't the sound Hubcap wanted to hear. Hubcap slashed the same area again, the Wrecker flinching causing his chains to rattle. His armour was tough as Hubcap had only managed to graze him a little. With a smirk he told himself that he was just going to have to be a little more aggressive.

With as much strength as he could muster Hubcap whipped Roadbuster across his throat. It made Roadbuster choke out a sound of pain and Hubcap watched in delight as fresh energon began to seep out of the wound he made. He watched as it slowly oozed down his neck cables, the scent of it was driving him insane and the colour of it was almost fascinating to look at. 

"You look so handsome when you bleed," purred Hubcap, flexing the cane in his hands and giving it one slow lick up its length. "I'll be you'll look even more handsome when you bleed some more."

Once again he slashed the cane against Roadbuster's body, striking again and again and again, chipping away at his sturdy armour. The Wrecker would grunt and hiss with every strike, flinching and jolting whenever a sensitive spot was hit. Small rivers of energon began to fall down his large body until it looked like he was covered in small pink strands of ribbons. Hubcap now thought he looked pretty instead of handsome.

But it wasn't enough. The blood didn't flow fast enough, the screams weren't loud enough, and the pain that Roadbuster was taking clearly wasn't enough. Hubcap made a "tch" sound and walked over to a nearby table, a number of whips and canes decorating its surface. He replaced the cane he had been using and pick up an energy powered one, the dangerous weapon buzzing in his hands as it lit up.

He skipped back over to Roadbuster, that same terribly innocent smile covering his face. "I'm about to take this to a whole new level," he declared with glee.

With a quick swish of his arm he struck Roadbuster across the chassis, striking one of the fresh wounds he had made earlier. The sound the Wrecker made was music to Hubcap's audios, that scream was just perfect... but not perfect enough. He struck Roadbuster again and once more he cried out in pain, the energon bleeding out a little faster now.

Hubcap moaned as he listened to those screams, watched as the energon splattered against the floor, the smell of frying circuits filling his olfactory sensors, it was the perfect cocktail of his wrath mixed splendidly. Already his valve began to throb as whilst listening to those shrill cries of pain, his legs trembling in excitement. He stalked around his large body, striking his cane wherever he could and he groaned in delight as he watched Roadbuster jolt and jerk to each attack, followed by the most wonderful sound Hubcap had ever heard.

He wanted to hear him scream until his voice box shorted out, wanted him to be surrounded in a pool of his own energon, wanted his body to flinch and twitch in pain as he delivered each devastating blow. The very thought of it was enough for his spike to suddenly jerk out of hiding. Hubcap's face was burning and he drooled as he continued his vicious onslaught, sticky fluids dripping out of the seams of his aroused valve cover.

Roadbuster took every slash Hubcap gave him, his body reacting just the way the little mech wanted it, like a tortured animal in a cage and had no choice but to yelp and bark in pain. It hurt like hell but the pain was both enlightening and thrilling, the feeling of his own energon pouring out of his cuts and gashes made him feel alive, as if he was in a dire battle with an army of Decepticon Phase Sixers and the adrenaline was pumping like mad throughout his broad build.

Striking him across the face Roadbuster made a loud cry that almost made Hubcap fall over his wobbly legs, the very sound was bringing him so very close to an overload. He couldn't get enough of those screams, they were like addictive drugs one could never hope to get off. He casually reached down and removed his valve cover, dropping it to the floor as he walked up towards the heaving mech. Without even using his hands he walked up Roadbuster's body as if it was a staircase, raising one leg to rest on his shoulder whilst the other found a footing along his chassis.

Peering up Roadbuster found himself staring straight up Hubcap's completely drenched valve, droplets of transfluids hitting his visor and mask, the smell was bitterly sweet and the sight of it was incredibly arousing. Hubcap stared down at him with a sadistic look in his optics. "Scream into me," he demanded, "fill my valve with your cries of agony!"

Hubcap grabbed the back of Roadbuster's helm and pulled his head towards him, shivering when he felt his face press right up against his valve. He bit his lower lip as he settled himself for a moment and then raised the cane, focusing his aim on a sensitive looking seam along Roadbuster's back. 

He struck and a loud cry followed. Hubcap released a ragged gasp as that cry of agony echoed inside of him, resonating all over his sensor nodes in a glorious way. Primus it was almost better than having a spike shoved into him. He struck him again, the cry of pain entering him and made every node inside vibrate with arousal. It was amazing, just absolutely amazing.

He struck again and again, hitting over the same wound on Roadbuster's back which intensified the loud yelps and cries, all of them being shouted into his hungry valve. Hubcap grunted and groaned as he started bucking his hips against Roadbuster's head and lashed out his cane as best he could but as his overload approached it was almost too hard to focus. He used the hand he had been holding on to Roadbuster's helm and viciously dug his fingers into one of the open gashes along the Wrecker's shoulders. The sound Roadbuster made was so loud and so full of pain that it made Hubcap cry out with delight.

"I-I'm so close," he whimpered, his optics rolling back into his head and his glossa hanging out of his open mouth as he continued to assault Roadbuster. "Scream louder! Louder!" He didn't have to ask for the amount of pain he was inflicting upon the Wrecker had him practically singing out his agony. He grinned his hips against Roadbuster, wanting to have more of those cries fill him up and to fuel his burning desire for this approaching overload. 

Gritting his teeth Hubcap clutched his hand around the cane, remembering that the tip of the cane was dangerously sharp like a thin dagger. Focusing as best he could he aimed for one of the rawest wounds on Roadbuster's back and viciously brought it down.

Upon feeling the small sharp stab into his scarred back Roadbuster's entire body jolted in retaliation, his face digging up into Hubcap as he moved upward and he released an intense howl of pain. The sound of it and the feel of it finally brought Hubcap to an overload and the little mech cried out in delight. Hubcap had clenched his hand around Roadbuster's helm in an attempt to bring him closer and he twisted the sharp cane into the wound he had made. Roadbuster bucked and shook as Hubcap continued to assault him whilst riding out his overload, Hubcap's transfluids drenching the Wreckers face.

When his overload finally ended Hubcap collapsed against Roadbuster, every hydraulic muscle in his small frame was tensing up and becoming numb. He heaved heavily and the bright pink colour caught his fazed attention. Hubcap watched as the pink blood trickled down Roadbuster's back, some of his own transfluids trickling alongside it. He ran a finger over them and brought to his lips, tasting a flavour most divine.

"How sweet," he cackled, reaching for his bloodied weapon once more, determined to bring about more sweet agony.


	4. TFA Lockdown x Swindle - Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Hertzsplater, a series of drabbles based on the seven deadly sins with an erotic twist!
> 
> Chapter 1 - Blitzwing x Bumblebee - Gluttony  
> Chapter 2 - Perceptor x Drift - Pride  
> Chapter 3 - Hubcap x Roadbuster - Wrath  
> Chapter 4 - Lockdown x Swindle - Greed   
> Chapter 5 - Megatron x Rodimus - Envy COMING SOON  
> Chapter 6 - Fortress Maximus x Rung - Sloth COMING SOON  
> Chapter 7 - Megatron x Rung - Lust COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thinks it's fairly obvious why I chose to associate this pairing with the Sin of Greed
> 
> Greed (Latin, avaritia), also known as avarice, cupidity or covetousness, is, like lust and gluttony, a sin of desire.

\---------

When he saw that one of a kind body mod sitting on a well protected display case within Swindle's ship, Lockdown knew he just had to have it. The only obstacle he had to get through was not the super sturdy security system that protected it, it was the haggle master himself and Swindle had yet to be forced to drop a price, in fact he would raise it if you pushed him too far. Lockdown had been trading with him for years but unfortunately Swindle did give out special customer discount and Lockdown was a little short on credits. Yet he wasn't planning on giving up for he wanted that mod, he really wanted it even if his collection was already taking over his own ship.

Thankfully he had known Swindle for a while and even though he didn't give out discounts there was another way to pay him. After all not even a money loving crook like Swindle could pass up the chance for some mind blowing interfacing, but even then he was still just as greedy.

"It does sound tempting," mused Swindle as he pondered over Lockdown's offer, "but that mod is one of a kind and worth a lot of credits."

"What's better?" growled Lockdown, putting on a husky tone, "some credits you're going to spend later or a good frag with yours truly?"

"Both are of course," pouted Swindle, "but I'll make you a deal..."

Swindle did enjoy making deals but not as much as he loved his credits. The deal was he wanted Lockdown to give him the best fragging session ever. If the bounty hunter preformed in a way that would satisfy him then he'll offer him 20% discount, no take backs or refunds. Lockdown agreed but he wasn't planning on just getting a measly discount, he was going to make that greedy con artist give it to him for free.

Despite his rock solid will against haggling Swindle did get rather needy during an interface, right to the point when he would start begging and crying for more, and that was how Lockdown was going to get him. Since their last encounter Lockdown had been honing in on his skills and hopefully it was all going to pay off.

So with Swindle spread out on the berth before him Lockdown was already working away on his valve, holding up his legs with his hook hand whilst his other hand was currently sliding his fingers in and out of that tight hole. Swindle was trying to maintain his composure but Lockdown could already see the signs of it starting to crumble.

"Yer ain't gonna start moanin' already, are ya Swindle?" teased Lockdown, twisting his fingers and feeling the lubricant starting to build up.

"O-of course not," sneered Swindle, "it's just been a while."

"Extra sensitive then, huh?" That was going to make this easier.

Lockdown snorted as he dug his fingers into a sensitive spot deep within Swindle, causing the conmech to gasp and flinch. "Watch it," stuttered Swindle.

"Why? Do ya like it?" Lockdown added an extra finger and was rewarded with another sound of guilty pleasure from Swindle. "I've only just started."

Swindle bit down on his own finger as the pleasurable experience was getting a little overwhelming. It was slowly starting to take over him as his hips bucked a little and his vocal unit released some sweet sounds. He saw sparks as Lockdown spread his valve open wide for some nippy air to get in, and choked on his own oral fluids when he poked and prodded his sensors nodes. Each touch, each sensation, was only fuelling Swindle's desire for more. He wanted to feel more and it wanted it instantly.

Lockdown pulled his fingers free, strings of fluids dripping from them, and Swindle accidentally released a whine at the loss of the wonder sensation. Lockdown chuckled darkly as he released his spike from its hiding place, the impressive member already dripping with pre-transfluids. The sight of it was enough to make Swindle gulp very hard.

"Like what yer see?" Lockdown snickered as he grinded his length along those quivering plump lips of Swindle's nerdy valve. "You want this inside ya?"

"Only if you know who to use it," retorted Swindle, trying to keep his sassy personality around to use against the bounty hunter.

Lockdown made a "tsk" and without warning he plunged his spike into Swindle, the valve perfectly lubed up enough for it to slide in and stretched out enough to accept the girth. Swindle gasped and his head was thrown back as the mass entered him and set of fireworks of ecstasy inside of him. Not wanting to waste any more time Lockdown began at a nice slow and steady pace, moving his hips at an angle so he could hit a particular ceiling node that always got Swindle crying out in need.

Swindle shivered and moaned with each thrust, his legs already wrapping round Lockdown's slim waist and bucked against him to meet with his powerful thrusts. The way that spike filled him was incredible, each rib that rubbed inside of him was sensational and out of this world. He didn't want to admit it but no one could frag like Lockdown.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted more of that spike thrusting into him, he wanted more of these sensations that were making his nerves explode in ecstasy. Lockdown was holding out on him and his desire to get more was taking over.

"F-frag me harder," he demanded, "frag me deeper!"

Lockdown grunted as he shifted his hips a little, pushing Swindle's legs back so he could frag him as deep as he could. "Greedy ain't 'cha?" teased Lockdown as he increased the pace, not by much but enough to get Swindle to notice. 

Swindle groaned even loud and let his head fall back and allowed the bliss to consume him but it didn't take long for him for him to want even more. 

"Give me everything you got!" he demanded, clenching his valve in need.

"Everything I got?" Lockdown paused, his spike still throbbing deep inside Swindle. The conmech whined as he tried to move but Lockdown held him nice and still. "Define everything my dear Swindle," asked Lockdown slyly.

Swindle whined even louder as he tried to shake free, his need for Lockdown to continue his love making was driving him to insanity. "Move," he begged, "move right now!"

"Hmmm." Lockdown continued to hold back even though he himself was keen to continue. "What do I get if I do?"

"Dammit," grunted Swindle, "y-you can get a 30% discount on the m-mod!"

"30 huh?" Lockdown moved at last only it was at an agonisingly slow pace. 

Swindle gasped and whined as he was rewarded with some more pleasure but it was no where near enough what he truly wanted, what he absolutely craved for. "F-faster," he pleaded.

"Feh, you want me to go faster?" Lockdown did the exact opposite and went even slower, revealing in the pitiful sounds the greedy Swindle made. "30% discount only gets ya this speed darlin'," sneered the bounty hunter.

He thrashed as best as he could against Lockdown's hold, his purple optics widening with need and he was overcome with his need to be pleasured. "35% d-discount," he cried.

"C'mon Swindle," purred Lockdown, not wanting to admit how sexy Swindle looked when he was reduced to a begging mess, "maybe if you drop the price a lil' further I might pick up on my performance."

"Ggnnh! Y-you crook," huffed Swindle, "50% off and t-that's my final offer!"

"Hmmm... nah." Lockdown halted his movements again, the sound of Swindle whimpering in need was utter delight. "I'm gonna need somethin' a lil' more appealin' than a half price discount."

Swindle felt something inside him snap and he found himself split in two, one half suggesting they give an even bigger discount so they can finally be overcome with endless pleasure or refuse it so they wouldn't loose out on any precious credits. A war had now erupted in his mind and neither side was willing to back down. He didn't want to give away something without getting anything in return. That was how he rolled, that was how his life was, but it felt like he was walking on the edges of oblivion and one wrong move would leave him with nothing but a void of emptiness.

No. He didn't want nothing. He loathed nothing. He wanted something. He wanted material rewards. He wanted to drown in credits and suffocate in pleasure. He wanted to get payment from selling that mod but he he also wanted Lockdown to rock his world for eternity. He wanted it it all, even though he knew he was only going to get one of those choices.

Lockdown had grown inpatient and slowly pushed himself deeper into Swindle, right up to the hilt, and he leaned over him until his hot ragged venting was fogging his optics. "So Swindle, ready to make a deal?"

Swindle whined and clenched his valve as hard as he could until he could only feel the heavy throbs Lockdown's spike generated. "75% off," he gasped, "t-that's a g-good deal, I p-promise. S-so please m-move. I w-want you to move!"

Lockdown chuckled and started moving again at a decent but not decent enough pace. "Better," he said, "but no cy-gar."

Feeling that rock hard member move within him once more caused Swindle to shudder and cry out in delight. He unexpectedly reached a suppressed overload and nearly screamed as his body trembled viscously and his flooding valve tightened around the spike that continued to plunge in and out of him.

"M-more," he gasped, his optics rolling into his head and his glossa hanging out of his mouth, "I want more! M-more!"

"Is that an 80% discount I hear?" grunted Lockdown, now thrashing his hips against Swindle, smacking hard against his tender aft. He wasn't going as fast as Swindle liked but teased him with a gentle pace with powerful bucks.

"Y-yes," choked Swindle, "oh yes, 90% discount!" The number he said was supposed to be lower but with the way Lockdown was going at him he was losing all control of his will.

Lockdown then hoisted Swindle up onto his lap, gripping his hips tightly and dragged him hard at that new angle, pulling him down with every thrust and pushing himself deeper inside him. The new position made Swindle see sparks and he arched up against Lockdown and moaned and cried in sheer satisfaction. Fluids from his previous overload were squeezed out of him by Lockdown's invading spike, staining their thighs with the sticky sweet liquid. Swindle was being taken to a whole new level of pleasure...

But it still was not enough.

"More," begged Swindle yet again, "more." The words only just managed to get past all the moaning and whimpering he was uttering.

"You really want me to go all out?" Lockdown then gave Swindle such a look it actually made the Con mech overload yet again.

"Y-yes," begged Swindle, his body shivered in Lockdown's arms, "p-please give me more. Frag my brain module out! F-frag me more!"

"What's in it for me?" Lockdown hadn't ceased his pace nor increased it. "I haven't even reached my limits yet darlin', I got more energy than a shard of the Allspark."

The way he said that caused Swindle to cringe and he finally gave in to his carnal urges. "N-no charge," he gasped, "100% discount! P-please!"

The grin Lockdown made was a dastardly one indeed as he had finally achieved sweet victory. He wrapped his arms so tight around Swindle he almost crushed him. Then just as he promised he unleashed his full potential upon the con mech and fragged him at a brutal but glorious speed, each thrust as strong as the last. He even unleashed his own pent up overload upon him and rode it out much to the delight of his intoxicated lover.

Swindle cried out in sheer delight and he lost control of his words. He felt nothing but divine and superb pleasure, as if he finally hit the ultimate mother load that this life could ever bestow upon him. His nerves were exploding like neutron bombs in a uranium ore mine, his body jolting and flinching as that wonderful spike continued to stab at his most sensitive innards with direct precision. This was it. It was like a cyber ninja achieving ultimate tranquility, a warrior finally fulfilling their ultimate destiny. His latest overload was nigh and Swindle truly believed that this was what he had been craving for his whole life!

...and yet...

...it just wasn't...

...enough...

With a loud ragged cry Swindle shook viscously in Lockdown's hold as he overloaded once more, his optics almost going offline and his mind going blank. The bounty hunter timed it perfectly and he grunted as unloaded his own overload upon the con mech, filling his hot insides with the thick sticky warm fluids that spurted out of that trapped valve, running down Swindle's thighs along with his own mess. He jerked within him a few more times, listening to Swindle's ragged breath before dropping him back onto the berth and slowly pulled out.

The sight of those thick transfluids seeping out of that overly stretched and raw valve almost made the bounty hunter want another round, but he had another prize to collect. "I'll be taking that free mod now," he declared with a satisfied grin.

It took a moment for Swindle to get his mind back in order and he laughed weakly. "W-what free mod?"

"The one you screamed out was free durin' our little romp," reminded Lockdown.

With another cackle Swindle propped himself up on his elbows and gave the bounty hunter his signature sly look. "When we made that deal, you never specified what I was giving you discount on."

That made a scowl firm in that dangerous black and white face. It was true, when the deal was made Lockdown never actually said what he wanted the discount on, he just asked for a discount and that was that. "Well I want that damn mod for free you lil' sneak," he growled.

Swindle grinned wickedly and spread his legs as far as he could, running his hands down to exhausted valve and spread it open, more fluids oozing out and down his body. "Then give me more," he demanded.


End file.
